Temaniku di Sini
by Lucifionne
Summary: Karena jika kau di sini, Aku tak punya alasan 'tuk pergi. /"Bagaimana kalau untuk malam ini, kau saja yang menemaniku?" "H-Heichou!" / Rivetra - maybe fluff - ficlet - fanon.


**Shingeki no Kyojin** adalah milik **Isayama Hajime**.  
Saya hanya meminjamnya tanpa mendapat keuntungan apa pun.

**Setting** : Fanon  
**Characters** : Levi & Petra Ral  
**Genre** : Romance

-xXx-

**Temaniku di Sini**

_Oleh : Lucifionne_

_Karena jika kau di sini, Aku tak punya alasan 'tuk pergi._

_-_xXx_-_

_Kriet_….

Suara decit pintu yang dibuka pelan terdengar melengking menembus kesunyian malam. Levi mendelik ke arah sumber datangnya suara, tatapan tajam matanya menangkap sosok _feminim_ tengah tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Meski hanya dengan sinar temaram seadanya, Levi tetap dapat menemukan rasa teduh yang memancar dari dua manik senja tersebut. Tatapan penenang yang mampu meredakan tegang di tiap sudut ototnya.

"_Heichou_," sapa perempuan tersebut. Ia melangkah masuk membawa secangkir kopi hangat dengan asap masih mengepul di atasnya.

Levi hanya diam seraya memerhatikan tiap langkah yang diambil gadis berambut coklat karamel tersebut. Sudah bukan hal yang asing lagi jika hampir tiap malam dirinya akan mendapati kunjungan rutin dari bawahannya yang satu ini, Levi sudah terbiasa dan bahkan menikmatinya. Ia juga diam-diam mengharapkan kehadiran gadis itu tiap saat di dekatnya. Paling tidak dari 24 jam waktu yang tersedia dalam sehari, gadis ini harus punya waktu berduaan dengannya minimal tiga jam—itu pun rasanya masih kurang. Levi tahu bahwa semua ini berawal sejak tiga bulan lalu, sejak perempuan cantik itu menyatakan perasaan cinta untukknya, Levi tak bisa menolak—meski ia sendiri tak yakin dapat membalasnya dengan manis. Tapi ia percaya bahwa _perasaan_ yang sama juga tertanam dalam dirinya.

"Sudah terlalu larut. Tidurlah," ucap Levi saat Petra sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku cuma membawakanmu ini, _Heichou_," ujar Petra Ral sambil memberikan cangkir keramik berisikan kopi hitam hangat kepada Levi. "Aku tahu kau masih akan terus begadang beberapa jam lagi, dan tak akan ada yang bisa mencegahmu sekalipun itu adalah aku, kekasihmu." Levi mendengus pelan mendengar kalimat dari Petra barusan, sebaliknya terdengar tawa kecil menggelitik dari bibir gadis manis tersebut. "Jadi aku membawakan kopi ini untumu. Dia akan menemanimu malam ini."

Levi tak berkomentar, ia langsung saja menyeruput minuman favoritnya sedikit demi sedikit; lalu meletakkan cangkir tersebut di atas meja yang berada di sisi kanannya. "Bagaimana kalau untuk malam ini, kau saja yang menemaniku?"

"_H-Heichoi!_" seru Petra kaget. Garis-garis merah mendadak penuh melukis pipi putihnya.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" tanya Levi seraya menatap Petra dengan tatapan khas miliknya. "Apa yang kaupikirkan? Wajahmu memerah."

Petra berusaha mengatur kembali detak jantungnya yang berantakan. Apa lelaki tampan ini sedang mencoba untuk menggodanya? "_Heichou_ ingin aku menemanimu di sini?" bola mata jingga Petra melebar.

"Aa."

"Tapi kita belum menikah! Kita belum boleh melakukan hal-hal yang di luar batas!"

"_'Hal-hal di luar batas'_?" Levi mengulang kalimat ambigu yang diucapkan Petra, "aku tidak memintamu melakukan apa pun. Cukup temani aku di kamar ini."

Petra mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, belum paham benar apa sebenarnya tujuan kekasih sekaligus kaptennya yang tampan itu. "Jadi...?"

Levi kembali menyeruput kopinya yang mulai mendingin. "Kau cukup berada di sini hingga besok pagi. Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun."

"Ah! Hahahaha! Kupikir kau memintaku untuk melakukan sesuatu, _Heichou_! Ahahhaa!" Petra tertawa canggung sambil menyematkan anak-anak rambutnya ke telinga. "Hmm, baiklah. Untuk malam ini aku akan menemanimu sampai pagi." Petra meraih cangkir yang masih berada digenggaman tangan Levi, lalu meneguknya sedikit; merasakan sentuhan pahit menjejak di papila lidahnya. "Dengan begini aku jadi punya kekuatan agar tidak mengantuk sampai besok!"

Levi menghela napasnya. "Sudah jam setengah satu malam. Kau lebih baik tidur," saran Levi.

"Sudahlaaah, aku tidak apa-apa, _Heichou_. Aku belum mengantuk. Aku masih—Hooaaamm~ eh!" Petra cepat-cepat menutup mulut dengan telapak tangannya.

"Tidurlah."

"Tapi aku—!"

"Petra."

**DEG**

Suara datar nan berat itu mampu membungkam mulut Petra yang masih akan menolak permintaan Levi, "—ini adalah perintah, perintah dari kekasihmu." Ditambah tatapan menawan yang mampu mengikat batin dan pikiran hingga tak bisa bekerja dengan baik, sudah jelas jika Petra tak akan sanggup membantah.

"Baiklah, _Heichooou_, Aku akan tidur sekarang." Petra lalu beranjak dari sofa menuju kasur berukuran kecil yang terletak di sudut kiri ruangan—berseberangan dengan sofa yang diduduki Levi. Kasur yang lengkap dengan bantal, guling dan selimut tebal berwarna putih tersebut berada tepat di bawah jendela kaca yang saat ini telah ditutupi tirai. "Malam ini, kasur kesayanganmu ini akan jadi milikku!" seru Petra seraya menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. "Ukurannya tidak besar jadi kalau mau tidur, kau tidur di sofa saja." Petra menyunggingkan senyum manisnya apik pada lelaki berambut hitam pekat yang masih terus menatapnya.

Levi mendengus lagi. "Aa, tidurlah yang nyenyak."

Petra segera menarik selimut untuk menutupi dua per tiga bagian tubuhnya; memeluk erat guling empuk beraromakan bau tubuh Levi yang begitu menggoda. "Selamat malam, _Heichou_."

"Selamat malam."

_Krik. Krik Krik._

Sepuluh menit berlalu, Petra masih belum memejamkan matanya.

"Kenapa lagi?" tanya Levi pada kekasihnya yang masih berbaring di atas kasur tempat biasanya ia tidur.

Petra terlihat menarik napas dalam, lalu berkata, "Aku mencintaimu, _Heichou_. Dengan seluruh hatiku." Petra kembali memberikan senyuman manis yang pesonanya tak akan pernah mampu disangkal oleh Levi.

Tubuh Levi bergidik, Bibirnya kelu.

Mengapa perempuan seindah ini bisa sampai mencintai dirinya yang dikenal sangat kasar dan kejam?

"Begitu juga denganku," bisik Levi pelan. Namun indra pendengaran Petra bisa menangkapnya dengan sangat jelas. Membuat senyum di bibir gadis tersebut makin merekah. "Tidurlah. Pejamkan matamu."

* * *

-FIN-

* * *

Jumlah kata : 795.

Akhirnya bisa juga buat ficlet buat OTP ku yang tragedy iniiiii /usapwajah

Udah pada nonton eps 21 kan? :')

Udah terlanjur sayang sama rivetra / levipetra. Susah move on :')

Baiklah makasih banyak ya buat yang udah mau baca fic keduaku di fandom ini.

Makasih juga buat temen2 FB dan WA yang tadi ngasih saran soal penggunaan Aku-Kau, Saya-Anda dll buat convers-nya Levi ama Petra. Hehehe. Tadi sempet bingung mau pake yang mana.

Sekali lagi makasih buat yang mau baca. Kalau sempet, kasih masukan/kesan/saran juga buat ficlet ini. Hehehe /nyengir

Sampai jumpa~

Salam hangat, **Lucifionne**. _02/09/2013 – Senin._


End file.
